wlorfandomcom-20200215-history
12 Grimmauld Place
'''12 Grimmauld Place '''was the ancestral home of the Black family. It is located in London, in a Muggle neighbourhood, and the location is protected by a Fidelius Charm. As the house is invisible to the neighbourhood residents, the local Muggles have long since accepted the mistake in numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11. In 1978, the house became under the ownership of the Potter family, although still owned by direct descendants of the Black family. The current owner of 12 Grimmauld Place is Harold James Potter. History Residents of 12 Grimmauld Place *Vector Black and Victoria Peverell (1840-1869) **Sirius Black I **Phineas Nigellus Black **Elladora Black **Isla Black **Herbie, the Black House-elf *Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint (1869-1906) **Sirius Black II **Phineas Black **Arcturus Black I **Belvina Black **Cygnus Black **Herbie, the Black House-elf **Larabie, the Black House-elf *Sirius Black II and Hesper Gamp (1906-1923) **Arcturus Black II **Lycoris Black **Regulus Black **Larabie, the Black House-elf **Gerber, the Black House-elf *Arcturus Black II and Melania Macmillan (1923-1946) **Ignatius Black **Orion Black **Gerber, the Black House-elf **Olaf, the Black House-elf *Ignatius Black and Lucretia Perkins (1946-1978) **Lily Black **Phoebe Black **Olaf, the Black House-elf **Kreacher, the Black House-elf *Lily Black and James Potter (1978-1997) **Harold Charlus Potter **Reginald Charlus Potter **Kreacher, the Black House-elf **Dobby, the Black House-elf *Harold James Potter and Hermione Granger (1997-Present) **James Sirius Potter **Albus Severus Potter **Lily Luna Potter **Reginald Nigellus Potter **Dobby, the Black House-elf Under Vector Black and Victoria Peverell When Vector Black purchased the home in 1840, he hid it from Muggles, through the use of several charms. He also created the Black family tapestry which hangs in the drawing room. He made it so it would include any descendants of his, and his descendants' spouses, ever. He made it so it can keep growing no matter the size of the family. He also made Herbie, his House-elf, the entire Black family's house elf. After Vector and his wife had their first child, he hung a portrait of himself in the drawing room. His wife, Victoria, hung her portrait in the entrance hall. Under Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint When Phineas moved in, he connected the fireplace in the home to the Floo Network. When the House-elf Herbie died, Phineas hung Herbie's head on a plaque on the wall of the stairwell hall. He also got a new House-elf, Larabie, for the family. He hung his portrait in the second bedroom, which is now the first bedroom, which was his bedroom as a child. Like Victoria, Ursula hung her portrait in the entrace hall as well. Under Sirius Black II and Hesper Gamp When Sirius moved in, he added two bedrooms on the top landing. When the House-elf Larabie died, Sirius too hung his head on a plaque on the wall of the stairwell hall. He also got a new House-elf, Gerber, for the family. He hung his portrait in the hallway of the top landing. Hesper too hung her portrait in the entrance hall. Under Arcturus Black and Melania Macmillan When Arcturus moved in, he converted the dining room into the living room and put a huge dining room table in the kitchen. When the House-elf Gerber died, he hung him on the wall like the others. He got a new House-elf, Olaf, for the family. He hung his portrait in the living room. Melania hung her portrait in the entrance hall. Under Ignatius Black and Lucretia Perkins When Ignatius moved in, he added a fireplace in the kitchen, which he also connected to the Floo Network. When the House-elf Olaf died, he hung him on the wall like the others. He got a new House-elf, Kreacher, for the family. He hung his portrait in the kitchen. Lucretia hung her portrait in the entrance hall. Under Lily Black and James Potter When James Potter moved into the then-Lily owned 12 Grimmauld Place, he converted the first bedroom into an office. When the House-elf Kreacher died, Lily hung him on the wall like the others. She got a new House-elf, Dobby, for the family. She hung her portrait in the entrance hall with the other matrons of 12 Grimmauld Place. James hung his portrait in the office. Under Harold James Potter and Hermione Granger When Harry moved in, he completely remodeled the house, but in truth didn't change a thing, simply upgraded it. During the remodel, he changed the master bedroom to include a sitting room. He hung his portrait in the master bedroom's sitting room, while his wife, Hermione, hung hers in the entrance hall. Also, Harry allowed his brother, Reginald Charlus, to stay living in the house. Layout Ground Floor The front door opens into a long entrance hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps. Each matron's portrait of 12 Grimmauld Place hangs in this hallway. There is also a troll's leg umbrella stand. On one side of the hallway is the living room. which features a dresser holding the Black family crest and china, in this room is the portrait of Arcturus Black. At the end of the hallway are the stairs to the other floors, decorated with a row of shrunken House-elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques. Basement The kitchen is below the ground floor and accessed through a narrow staircase at the end of the entrance hallway. The kitchen is a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the centre. There is also a large pantry and a small room used by the House-elf as a bedroom. The kitchen features the portrait of Ignatius Black. First Floor The wall of the staircase leading to the first upper floor is decorated with the heads of House-elves mounted on plaques. On the first landing, there are three rooms: the drawing room, the office, and a bathroom. The drawing room has long windows facing the street in front of the house, a large fireplace, and the tapestry of the Black family tree. The drawing room also contains the portrait of Vector Black, while the office contains the portrait of James Potter. Upper Floors The second floor features two bedrooms and a bathroom. The first one houses the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. The first bedroom is occupied by James Sirius Potter, while the other is occupied by Albus Severus Potter. The third floor houses the master bedroom, master bathroom, and master sitting room. Harold James Potter's portrait hangs in the sitting room. The master bedroom is currently occupied by Harry and his wife, Hermione. The topmost landing features only two bedrooms; the bedrooms of Reginald Charlus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter, Harry's brother and daughter. Contents Number 12, Grimmauld Place holds many Black family heirlooms and possessions, such as a music box that plays a sickly tune and attempts to put the listener to sleep, crested goblets, a biting silver box containing Wartcap Powder, and an non openable locket which turned out to be Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Also in this house, are the three Deathly Hallows, which all were originally owned by Harry's first ancestors.